Agnaktor/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Der Agnaktor gehört zu der Gattung der Leviathane und ist somit ein entfernter Verwandter des Lagiacrus und Königs-Ludroth, lebt jedoch nicht im Wasser. Der Agnaktor ist die ausgewachsene Form des in Rudeln lebenden Uroktors und besitzt eine in der Tundra beheimatete Unterart. Verbreitung Der Agnaktor lebt ausschließlich im Vulkan der Moga-Region und ist vollständig an das Leben dort angepasst, es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er ausschließlich dort überleben kann. Der Leviathan hält sich bevorzugt in oder an großen Seen aus Lava auf und nistet auf oder an hoch gelegenen und felsigen Orten. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Die Position des Agnaktors in der Nahrungskette ist sehr hoch, wodurch er einer der gefürchtesten Jäger des Vulkans ist. Jedoch konkurriert er mit dem Rathalos, dem Höllen-Zinogre, der Brachial-Tigrex und vor allem dem Brachydios. Vor allem zum Brachydios hat er eine stark verfeindete und von Rivalität gezeichnete Beziehung, da dieser gleichzeitig der größte Feind des Agnaktors; und somit in der Lage ist, ihn in wenigen Augenblicken zu töten. Die Verhältnisse zwischen dem Leviathan und einem Dämonjho ist unbekannt, jedoch wird davon ausgegangen, dass er Agnaktor ausschließlich in der Lage wäre, einen solchen zu besiegen oder gar zu töten, wenn der Dämonjho sehr jung oder bereits verletzt ist. Der Agnaktor ernährt sich hauptsächlich von Pflanzenfressern wie Aptonothen und Rhenoplossen; selten kann ein Agnaktor auf der Jagd mit einem Rudel Uroktoren beobachtet werden, wobei die Uroktoren bei Erfolg die vom Leviathan übrig gelassenen Reste der Beute bekommen. Biologische Anpassung Der Agnaktor ist seinem Lebenraum hervorragend angepasst, alleine schon durch die Fähigkeit, durch Lava zu schwimmen, ohne jegliche Verbrennungen zu davon zu tragen. Diese Eigenschaft ermöglicht ihm ein unbemerktes Anschleichen an Beute, sowie die schnelle Flucht vor Feinden, welchen er unterliegt. Ein weiterer Punkt wäre sein kräftiger Schnabel, mit welchem sich der Agnaktor durch festes Gestein graben, sowie die harten Panzer seiner bevorzugten Beute - den Rhenoplossen - zu öffnen. Der Leviathan ist ebenso dazu in der Lage, durch ein Organ in seinem Brustbereich eine hohe Hitze zu erzeugen und diese in Form eines Strahles aus seinem Schnabel entweichen zu lassen. Durch seinen sehr beweglichen Hals ist der Agnaktor in der Lage, diesen Hitzestrahl 360° zu manövrieren. Der Körper des Agnaktors ist in Lavagestein gehüllt, welches nach dem Betreten von flüssiger Lava wieder schmilzt; wodurch der Agnaktor den Titel "Karmesinrote Rüstung" trägt. Das Gestein am Schnabel und an der Brust wird ebenfalls wieder weich, wenn er den vorhin beschriebene Hitze in seinem Körper produziert und strahlenförmig austreten lässt. Dadurch, dass sich der Agnaktor meist in Lava oder unterhalb der Erde bewegt, ist seine Sehkraft nicht besoders ausgeprägt. Dies ist auch daran merkbar, dass er Jäger erst bemerkt, wenn diese sich sehr nah an ihm befinden oder ihn angreifen. Verhalten Der Agnaktor ist ein sehr aggressives Monster. Sollte er sich in seinem Territorium bedroht fühlen, wird er die Quelle der Bedrohung penedrant herausfordern und angreifen, bis diese beseitigt oder vertrieben ist; jedoch wird auch der Agnaktor nicht selten beim Eindringen in und Erobern von Revieren anderer Monster beobachtet. Dieses Verhalten mag wohl dadurch kommen, dass der Agnaktor selbst nur sehr wenige ernstzunehmende Feinde besitzt. Solche Feinde stellen jedoch vor allem der Flugwyvern Rathalos und der bereits erwähnte Brachydios dar. Sollte es zu einem Kampf gegen eines der beiden Monster kommen, wird der Agnaktor die Flucht ergreifen, sobald er erkannt hat, dass er im Nachteil liegt; oder weiterhin angreifen, wenn er selbst sich in der besseren Position befindet. Der Agnaktor verwendet in einer Kampfsituation meistens seinen vielfältig einsetzbaren Schnabel. Dieser dient ihm jedoch nicht nur zum Angreifen und Jagen, sondern vor allem zum Kommunizieren mit seiner eigenen Art. Diese Kommunikation kann ebenfalls sehr vielseitig eingesetzt werden, so kann beispielsweise das häufig beobachtete Klappern sowohl Gefahr, Paarungsbereitschaft, als auch Geselligkeit andeuten oder bedeuten.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Agnaktor_Ecology This snapping may be used for a multitude of reasons whether it be for alerting danger, mating displays, or even just socializing. Im Allgemeinen sind Agnaktoren sehr gesellige Monster, was sich vor allem unter Paaren zeigt; obwohl wenig über die Paarungszeit an sich bekannt ist. Da Agnaktoren Säugetiere sind, bringt ein Weibchen bis zu dreißig lebende Junge zur Welthttp://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Agnaktor_Ecology The female will then ... give live birth to 2-30 individuals at a time. - was eine sehr außergewöhnliche Anzahl ist - und wird diese zusammen mit ihrem Partner aufziehen und versorgen, meistens bildet eine Familie auch ein eigenes Rudel oder schließt sich einem anderen an. Es ist unbekannt, wie oft ein Weibchen trächtig werden und anschließlich werfen kann. Agnaktor Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise